1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a joint between insulated panels of the type adapted to be assembled in side-by-side interlocked relation and secured to a building framework to provide a roof structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated roof panels presenting interfitted connecting elements one or both of which are adapted to be deformed to provide a standing seam connection are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,028 (SCHROYER) and French patent 70.24971 (GLAROS).
A sealing tape or mastic is applied to the interior surface of the SCHROYER female connector to provide a weathertight seal when the female connector is closed about the male connector. However, during introduction of the male connector the female connector undergoes outward splaying which may result in crumbling or other deterioration of the sealant or mastic, and hence deterioration of the weathertight seal.
The female connector or the female and male connectors of the GLAROS standing seam joint undergoes severe bending stresses during closure of the joint, resulting in deterioration of a decorative outer coating. The GLAROS standing seam connection has not been commercially successful.